Besting a Legendary
by LasbAuthorArtist
Summary: A regular 15 year old high school boy wakes up in a ten year-Old's body. After his 'rebirth' into the world of Pokémon he quickly becomes a prodigy to Pokémon Trainers. Travelling the Unova Region will he achieve his goals of power? The Legendary Pokémon have a plan for him and whether he likes it or not he's in for a ride. No Ash, just OC. Testing the limits of evolution.
1. Rebirth

~~~~(-•-)~~~~

I stared up at the full pin-up board. All the merit awards and great projects hung proudly gleaming in the light emitting from my desk lamp. I am Raiden. A 15-year-old high school student. I peer over to the other side of the board with long distinguishable cream burgundy hair. Two tufts point up curved forward while the rest is slicked to one side. The light reflects off the ice-silver necklace over my neck and hits an important page pinned to my board. I withdraw it from its grasp and look over it many times. It was my first wonderful drawing... a Pikachu.

I'd always loved Pokémon back then, buying all the cards, training my Pokémon hard in the old-style games and staying up late watching the Pokémon shows. I smiled at a sweet memory and put my drawing back up in its place staring at it with awe. A simple, messy drawing, yet it is so well drawn with love and inspiration.

A take a quick glance at my alarm clock: 2:37 am. I yawn and put aside my sleeplessness for a few moments to lay down back in my bed. Staring at the ceiling, I slowly start to loose consciousness. "I always wanted when I was younger...'yawn'... For it to be real. For me to be the trainer... Kids dream, and I move on.

Life.0

The Region of Unova

I awoke and instantly put on a vexed expression. This is not my bedroom! The room surrounding me has pale blue walls a white trim, contrasting to my grey walls. I sat up and winced when I saw the mirror, I was in my ten year-old body!

I heard slow footsteps coming up a flight of stairs, sounds like an adult's. I took one more look around my room and noticed posters of... Pokémon. Wow, there was every kind along with a small picture of the trainer in the bottom left corner. Wait, is this real?

"Raiden, come on! Today is the day you get your Pokémon from professor Juniper!" she knocked the door with smooth hands as she spoke. I decided to play along, "Ok Mum, I'll be right down!"

"I'll prepare some breakfast then, Patrat is hungry too," Her last words caught my attention and I then started to get worried. I am in a 15 year-old in a 10 year-old's body, I am awoken by my mother, who I don't recognize and am told that the existence of Pokémon is a natural thing to say!

I get myself dressed into traveling clothes of a ten year-old. A silver jacket with scarlet and cream Pokéballs on either side with a tight belt and black cargo shorts. I spin my cap that was apparently achieved from the Pokémon league. I ran down the stairs in anticipation, I can act along while making sense of this situation.

I was greeted on the bottom floor to a large table set with a classic home cooked breakfast of bacon and fried egg. I looked up from the food and froze in one spot. "Pat pat Patrat," there it stood in all my awe and confusion. So all my theories and worries are confirmed. I have travelled into an alternate universe, where Pokémon exist and I am in my ten year-old body about to get a starter Pokémon and embark on a journey! I shake my head of my thoughts and try not to make eye-contact with the Patrat, I have to play along... Acting like a ten-year old... I think I can pull it off without seeming like an idiot, and besides, with my almost obsessive knowledge of everything about Pokémon when I younger.

I sat down and smiled at 'Mum'. I decided to strike a conversation, "So, Mum what kind of Pokémon does professor Juniper have for me?" sounds like a ten year-old. She looked down at me with a warm smile and spoke, "Oh, aren't you eager! Well the professor usually has the standard 3 starter Pokémon. One, grass, water and fire." looks like its just as the game starts, although I haven't seen Cheren or Bianca in this universe yet, so maybe I might meet some different rivals. Still playing along I thanked my mum finishing my breakfast at the same time and leaving the table.

"I am going to get my Pokémon now and leave on a journey! I'll become a great trainer and explore new places with my Pokémon!" I went up to my mum and gave her a hearty hug as she planted a kiss on my cheeks, obviously proud of my earlier speech. I waved goodbye and left the house.

I looked around the small town, I saw few houses then came to gaze on a big two-storey building. The Pokémon Lab. I started my walk for the building taking note of the various Pidove and Patrat around the town. Something caught my attention, it was two trainers have a flared battle between a Lillipup and a Patrat. I should watch this and learn from it.

"Quick Patrat dodge that [bite] and then [tackle]!" Patrat nodded, "Patra! Pat, Patrat!"

"Grr... Lillipup use a [tackle] then get close and end it with a [take down]!" The Lillipup abides the trainer's command and uses a [tackle] to get closer scoring a direct hit on Patrat. "Patrat is unable to battle Sryker wins!" I walk up to the winner surprising everybody. I must have a reputation, I'll change that good or bad. "Your battle was quite entertaining, your Lillipup ran with grace. Do some special training in the fields to build up speed and resistance. Oh, and your Lillipup will soon evolve into a Herdier with a small bit of training or a serious situation." Stunning everybody I turned to leave for the Pokémon Lab until a hand is placed on my shoulder, it was Sryker, "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I am Raiden and I'm staring my journey as a Pokémon Trainer." I grinned and continued my walk to the Pokémon Lab. Little did I know that a golden-blonde haired trainer watched my evaluation from a tree, "It appears that he doesn't have a Pokémon at all, but it's like he knows everything there is to know about training Pokémon. Was this man's father a well versed trainer?" He left the scene just as stunned as everyone else witnessing his 'evaluation'. Sryker went off into the fields to train his Lillipup and the crowd dispersed but never stopped talking about the soon-to-be Trainer that knew almost everything about Pokémon.

I entered the Lab and startled the person inside. Instantly recognising the person inside I greeted her, "How's it going professor Juniper, extend your research on the origin of ancient Pokémon?" She looked at me with pure awe. 'How does he know about my research so well? It must just be information passed on from someone else to him.' She introduced herself again and gestured me to follow her to the next room. There on the table were three Pokéballs with all different stickers telling them apart. I spoke up surprising Juniper again, "Oh, so you have a Snivy, a Tepig and an Oshawott. I think I'll choose the Oshawott, I did like Samurott the evolved form." I picked up the Pokéball on the right, "I choose you Oshawott!" White light escaped the Pokéball as a form landed wondering why it was called out. I coughed and caught its attention, "Hello Oshawott, I am Raiden nice to meet you!" He smiled and looked at my strange haircut. "I'm certainly not like any other trainer in this world. I will raise you in all your base stats and prove that you can rely on me! Let's be a great team Oshawott!" I say with a determined expression pulled off with a smile, "Osha, Oshawott!"

I returned my first Pokémon to its home and turned

to Juniper who was about to give me a Pokédex.

"Of course, professor Juniper I will travel all of Unova and discover new Pokémon and fill the Pokédex! I will contact you when I come across any ancient Pokémon on my travels, so keep in touch." I leave the Lab with my full starter kit of: six Pokéballs, including my Oshawott, my Pokédex, ¥1000 and a Town Map.

I am about to head home for some lunch before I embark on my journey, until I am stopped by a golden-blonde haired trainer. He has a partially blue tank top with a Pokéball based necklace over his chest. He wears black cargo shorts, similar to my brand of shorts and white combat gloves.

"Let's have a Pokémon battle!" I put on a huge grin, little does he know that I finished Black and White 32 times with 156 different combinations of Pokémon.

"Haha I gladly accept, you will see a style that complements my abundant knowledge of Pokémon. Oshawott I choose you!" Oshawott escaped his Poke'ball and wondered why he was called out. I crouched down to his eye level and spoke in a calm tone, "This is our first Pokémon battle so let's do our best, ok?" He nodded, "Osha Osha!"

He pulled out a Poke'ball from his pocket, enlarged it and released his Pokémon, "Go Purloin!"

"Purr, loin loin!" His Pokémon cried. I started the battle, "Let's begin."

Life.1

The Life of a Pokémon Trainer

"Go Oshawott, use a [Tackle] but be ready," I made the first move, "Oshawa!"

"Purloin use [Growl] then counter his attack with a [Scratch]!" His Pokémon replied with a small meow.

"Now Oshawott, Jump into the air and finish the [Tackle]!" Oshawott dived into the air and skimmed past Purloin's [Scratch] attack and slammed into its side. I didn't get over-confident and said my next command, "Don't let up Oshawott [Tackle] once more while they're put off then finish with a [Water Gun]!"

"Oshaa, Oshawott wott!"

Purloin is hit again with [Tackle] and the blonde looks worried, "Purloin, stay strong dodge his attacks!" It was too late for him as [Water Gun] hit its target and Purloin lay on the pavement unconscious.

"Looks like I won this battle, my first real battle against a trainer! Thanks for the experience!" He removed the frown from his mug as he returned Purloin to its Poke'ball in a flash of crimson light.

"Strange... You say this is your first battle, but you battle as if you have done it a thousand times with many Pokémon..." I smile at him and tried to change the subject, "So, what did you say your name was again?"

"Phoenix." He replied simply, "Phoenix, I am embarking on a journey all around Unova and visiting many Pokémon in their homes. If you are also travelling it would be useful for us to travel and train together, no?" He put on a grin from ear-to-ear, "Yeah, I'll come with you on your journey. I'm sure my Purloin is up for it!"

"Purr Purr." It agreed, "Then from this moment forth we will travel around the Unova region together!"

I heard loud noises in the distance and looked over to see the trainer who I evaluated before walks up to us.

"Hey, wait!" Oshawott stops him in his tracks with [Leer], but I tell him to stand down.

"Hello Sryker, did you perhaps want to come with us?" He nodded his black-haired head and opened his silver jacket to reveal six Pokéballs. He grabbed one of them and released it from its home. White light enveloped us both as a rather large dog with purple-blue fur along its back and tough muscles.

"Herr Herdier!" I smiled, even though he was taller than me I gave him a fatherly smile to show that I was proud. Like a sensei congratulating his student I praised him noticing the stat. difference from before.

"Well, you did well training your Herdier I notice his change in speed, defence and special attack. I also see your Herdier has peaked its attack strength in this form." Both Phoenix and Sryker look at me in awe, "Oh gosh! You can tell the stats of my Pokémon just by looking at it, how?" I think up a plausible answer then come up with something believable, "My father was the Champion until he passed away when I was 7 years old." I look to Sryker, "I suppose we better introduce ourselves. My name is Raiden, I am ten years of age and am a new coming trainer who just picked a starter Pokémon." Phoenix steps forward and bows, "My name is Phoenix, and this is my partner,"

FLASH

"Pur loin loin!" I cough and get everyone's attention,

"Ha ha now that this is all said and done, how about we make our way through Route 1?"

"Yeah sure, let's go!" Sryker said not wanting to waste daylight. Phoenix looked far off into the distance, 'This guy is amazing, truly amazing! But, I don't really believe someone could know that much about Pokémon who just got their starter from professor Juniper. It's all strange... But I should just smile.'

Phoenix awoke from his daydream and turned to us smiling, "Let's go travel Unova, Starting at Route 1!"

With that we set off for Route 1, after some quick goodbyes.

Life.2

The New King N

The sun was setting as we camped in the fields of Route one for the night. Oshawott was relaxing while sketching something with his Scalchop. I guess some of my artistic tendencies passed to him. Oshawott had increased to become an all-rounder with a slight focus more on speed. He learned two new moves: [Razor Shell] and a move taught by me that does not exist on any Pokémon, [Battery Rain]. The aptly named move was something a stumbled upon while fighting a wild Patrat.

"Oshawott, lower its defences with a [Leer] then unleash a [Water Gun]!" He nodded in understanding,

"Osha...Waaa!" It was then that I noticed something, what if I charged his [Water Gun] with an electric current, the static would fall with a downpour of rain charged with electricity. An offensive move. I passed the instructions to Oshawott who looked at me like he believed in me. I took out a small disk that contained certain data. A Tm, [Thunder Wave]. I loaded the data into my Poke'dex and used the Tm on Oshawott.

"Now, Oshawott as I explained use the [Water Gun], charge it, then release it." He nodded determined to prove he could live up to my expectations. He built up an orb of water and, instead of releasing the attack at a concentrated point he made a wave like attack that was sent into the air. He jumped high and coated his body in electricity sending spikes of lightning into the wave the water sparked, then became dense discharging electricity. "Now Oshawott release the attack, use [Battery Rain]!"

"Oshaaaaaaaa Wott!"

Patrat instantly froze in his place twitching as electricity coursed through his body. He was dripping wet and had bruises from the water striking him.

"Pa...Patra...tt" The wild Patrat fainted and fell into sweet, deep unconsciousness.

Raiden's Pokémon Team

Oshawott: Water, Male

Level: 17

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Water Gun, Razor Shell

Thunder Wave and Battery Rain

Phoenix's Pokémon Team

Purloin: Dark, Female

Level: 13

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Assist, Sand Attack, Fake Out

and Pursuit

Sryker's Pokémon Team

Herdier: Normal, Male

Level: 16

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Bite, Take Down, Helping Hand and Odour Sleuth


	2. Team Plasma

**~~Besting A Legendary (-•-) II **

A majestic sunlight with a hue of bright orange awoke me from my slumber. Dawn, my favourite time of the day, the time to train. "Come out Oshawott." I said, after I was far off from the others sleeping.

FLASH

"Osha Osha..." He said yawning staring at the sky getting ready for the next day. I made my way to Oshawott and spoke in an analytical tone, "[Battery Rain]... That is the move we need to continue training. I suppose it's considered to be an Electric type move. Now Oshawott, I want you to perform this move but hold the attack in your hands or maybe on your Scalchop, it's entirely up to you," I put on a childish smile acting my 'age' for once, "If we pull this off then we'll have created a new move using two moves in a different way! Also Oshawott, you may be able to build up a high resilience to Electric type attacks! Oh, I'm so excited!" Oshawott sweat dropped then put on a determined look, "Oshawott Osha!" I agreed with him immediately, "Yes, let's try our best!"

"Now, Oshawott use [Battery Rain] again, you're doing great!" He replied with a slight nod then began his attack. An orb of water formed in his hands the size of a beach ball that rippled from its origin outwards. He moved to the second stage of the attack channeling the electricity from his [Thunder Wave] through his hands and into the orb, making the colour of the water change its hue to angelic yellow. With the ripples being replaced by sparks of electricity the attack was finally formed.

"Wow Oshawott you did it! Thank you so much, I thought I was asking too much but... you are a strong Poke'mon!" I had a brainwave and spoke my idea after Oshawott recovered from the praise as he still held the attack in his hands.

"We can't call that attack [Battery Rain] anymore, so I guess let's call it [Tide Pulse]. The first Electric/Water type move ever! Maybe even the first two type move ever created! Well I guess I'm getting a little full of myself... Of course, there's Scald..." I stopped talking to see Oshawott sweat dropping. I was about to tell Oshawott he could relax when I saw someone standing in the edge of my vision, it was Pheonix. Not knowing what I was doing he watched curiously from afar, 'I may as well give him a show.'

"Oshawott dispel the energy from that attack and use [Tiadal Pulse] again!" He looked confused for a moment, then followed my logic, "Osha wott wott!" he complied.

Phoenix's POV

I sat perched in a tree watching my interesting friend Raiden, ordering his opponent to perform a move that I didn't think existed before. His Oshawott gathered a spherical orb of water energy in between its trembling paws.

The energy grew, reaching the size of a beach ball in an instant. Oshawott then closed its eyes and a yellow aura formed around his fingertips.

'Is that an Electric type move?! Wait, So it was what that was... a Tm!' I thought in my head, tensing involuntarily. Oshawott continued with the next stage of [Tidal Pulse] as Raiden had named it. The Electricity traversed into the orb of water and charged it, the hue of the orb formed into a yellow sphere, trading its ripples for sparks. "Oh my gosh!" I said aloud.

The orb grew slightly larger and Raiden looked excited. "Now Oshawott release the built up energy and destroy those trees." Oshawott nodded to his trainer and pulled his hands closer to his body.

"Oshaaaaa...Whoooott!"

BON

The shockwave from the attack sent me out of the

tree, I ignored the pain still watching the result of Oshawott's [Tidal Pulse]. The cluster of trees that was once there was vaporised, no smoke, just a huge crater where the trees used to be. Oshawott winced in slight pain then fell to the ground with circles in its eyes. Raiden walked up to his only Poke'mon,

"You did great Oshawott, return." He looked a little guilty as his actions had fainted his Pokémon. I stood up, dusted myself off and made my to Raiden limping as I walked. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down to him, "Hey, the attack was successful, and knowing you he will be able to perform that move in succession. Plus... That was awesome! How did you do it? Do you know you have created the first move of this kind?" I bombarded him with questions, he silenced them with a warm smile that sent me to look at Oshawott's Pokéball.

"Your Oshawott is surely not like any other, just like you," I continued, "My father told me a story of a great trainer who extended the limits of his Pokémon. His Pokémon evolved twice each, except for his partner Krookodile. That Poke'mon evolved a third time." He gasped and looked at me with an stare of amazement.

'The Pokémon evolved for a third time! That wasn't even possible in this version of the game! I wonder... could I stretch the limits of reality and form a Pokémon team on par with a Legendary Pokémon!'

I looked at Raiden who was deep in his thoughts, I waited for the information to sink in then pulled out an illustration.

'The Krookodile!'

The image showed a large reptilian creature, the Pokémon stood on two feet at the height of twice the trainer that was kneeling next to it. Its body was scaly and bulkier than its pre-evolved form with its skull adopting a more draconic shape. Its eyes were a golden colour, the Poke'mon was coloured jet black with a white belly and white stripes down its spine, ending at the tip of its jagged tail. Finally the mouth of the Poke'mon was filled with a spiked row of teeth.

I heard the un-zipping the of a tent and pocketed the piece of paper, before it was seen by anyone else. To Raiden's despair.

A eleven year-old frame appeared from the camp with flowing black hair draped messily over his crown. He ran over to us quickly noticing us standing near a huge crater, with Raiden holding a Pokéball in his hands.

"What happened here?!" He said pointing to the recently formed crater.

After Raiden explained his move to Sryker to his surprise I interrupt them, "Hey, the next settlement ahead is Accumula Town. Ray's Poke'mon need to be healed and I think there is some event going on there." Sryker looked excited, but Raiden looked off into the distance.

"R-Raiden?" He snapped out of his thoughts and replied worried he'd missed something important,

"Uh... I agree, let's go to Accumula Town." I dismissed his nonchalantly and began packing up my things.

Raiden's POV

Since I came to this alternate reality I hadn't really thought about how my life would turn out. In all honesty I was terrified, scared that I would never have my old life back, that I would forget it. My mother, who shared my cream-burgundy hair loved me every day of my life. She gave her love to me, supporting me through school, embarrassing me when she needed to and being there for me the best way a single mother could.

I would never forget her tender smile and warm home-cooked meals for me when I got home. I would never forget the gifts she bought for me that I received. But I was in this universe now, a ten year-old trainer with a Poke'mon that both adores him and respects him. Oshawott believed in me, he believed that I could change the path of reality and make him evolve to a level unknown to most. I would accept this challenge, and make a team of Poke'mon on par with a Legendary Poke'mon!

'Maybe I need to act like more of a boy of my age in public...' I thought, "R-Raiden?" I turned to Phoenix and he spoke again snapping me out of my thoughts,

"Uh... I agree, let's go to Accumula Town."

The path along Route 1 was layered with mossy cobble and paved for the Trainers starting their journey at Nuvema Town. I felt kind of strange walking this path, I'd walked it so many times as someone else. I was the viewer, the observer. I had watched this scene play out more than 30 times. Whatever Poke'mon I chose, whatever road I chose to take ended in the same result. Discovery, Conquest, Adventure, Heroism and Victory. I walked along the path of Route 1. This time felt different, this time... I was not the observer.

Pidove sung a sweet song in the tall trees marking the entrance to Accumula Town. The modern concrete fortress becoming the second town in my journey through the Unova region. I turned to my friends. Phoenix was clad in his silver jacket with two Pokéballs around his belt and the rest tucked away in his backpack. His golden blonde hair was rough and had some split-ends due to the tough training he'd for taken with Purloin in the forest of Route 1.

She had grown agile with a swift precision and style to his movements. Her fur had grown a slight resistance to electricity from hard training from Oshawott and I. I could tell she would reach her evolved form soon, I was also awaiting Oshawott's evolution.

I had realised that when Poke'mon are actually real life creatures, they adapt and change their specs to suit the conditions in which they train in. Purrloin had learned how to use her charms to beat Sryker's Herdier. The poor 'pup' fell for her charms, then was pummelled by [Scratch] after [Scratch].

I was proud of them both. I had no idea that just training alongside myself would make them that stronger, but the proof was the bulk of Herdier and his destructive power of [Take Down].

Sryker looked a me and smiled a friendly smile, he knew what I was thinking and he was mentally thanking me for every moment since I commented on his battle with that Trainer's Patrat.

Sryker put a hand through his short black hair and felt relieved to be out of the forest and in a town. I had taken Herdier through special training and taught him how to combat while swimming. He learned how to catch Basculin and to duck-dive for objects. His evolved form would be adept at swimming and retrieving objects underwater, but Herdier picked up the skills earlier. He was unique, incredibly strong with Defence and Offence, due to training he also had a slight resistance to Electricity.

My Poke'mon team had grown by one member, a Basculin with an injured fin.

I was walking around the sand bank to see Sryker training Herdier near the water's edge. I waved to him, he smiled and returned the gesture going back to training Herdier.

SPLASH SPLASH

I snap my head around to see a Basculin caught in a tight net. I was extremely worried for it and I had to take action. "Oshawott come out I need your help!"

FLASH

"Osha?" Oshawott stood there confused and a little tired, "Oshawott we need to help that Basculin over there," I said gesturing to the fish in the net 30 metres out from shore.

"Oshawott! Oshaaaa!" I put on a proud smile as Oshawott dived into the water like a lifeguard using his Scalchop like a nose-cone, gaining hydrodynamics through the water. He reached Basculin in 3.5 seconds, half the speed of [Aqua Jet] or [Quick Attack]. I stripped to board shorts and a rashie, jumping into the sea. I called out with a worried tone,

"Basculin! Basculin you're going to be fine we're going to free you now, ok?" Basculin looked up from the net to see a red-headed Human waiting near the shore and an Oshawott right next to him. He panicked, "Bass Bass Basculiiiiin!" He started thrashing about sinking the hook deeper into his scaly flesh. He soon gave up, looking for an evil smile from the Human. Was he happy to get a prised catch? The smile never came, only a look of true worry and compassion. 'Why would that Human care for me as if I'm his close friend? To them, aren't I just a prised catch to be used as a trophy or ammo for a fishing contest? I... I feel strangely safe around this Human. His Oshawott is an adept swimmer gliding through the water, stream-lined.' The Basculin suddenly cried out, "Basss Basculiiin! Bass... " The Basculin looked weak and the hook stuck in his side was making it hard for him to breathe.

"Oshawott! Please slash the net and pull out that hook, slooowly... ok?" I had a very sad and desperate look filling my face, "Osha Osha!" he replied then brought down his Scalchop like a laser. Guided by a computer the laser cut around Basculin and freed it from its restraints. "Oshawott? Osha?" Oshawott looked deeply into Basculin's eyes, sensing the fear and desperate pleas for life mentally. "Bass... " he said weakly 'Get... this h-hook out-a-me... '

Oshawott used one paw to stroke Basculin on a patch of skin above his eye while his other hand grasped the hook. "Oshaaa." He said calming Basculin. 'It's ok,'

Oshawott rotated his hand slightly then coated his whole arm in water. In one swift movement he slid the hook out of Basculin's body and covered the wound instantly with his Scalchop. "Bass... " He moaned in pain, "Oshaa Osha." Oshawott coaxed Basculin patting the spot above his eye softly.

Basculin look up again to see his savoir and the Human by his side. He put on a weak smile and swished his fins slightly causing him pain.

The Human thanked his Oshawott and stroked his fur giving him affection. He turned to Basculin and introduced himself, "Hello Basculin, my name is Raiden. I am a trainer who has started his journey around all of Unova." The Human pointed to Oshawott, "This is Oshawott, he is my only Poke'mon and my best friend. My dream is to test the limits of Poke'mon and surpass the strength of Legendary Poke'mon with my friends." He got closer and stroked Basculin's fins, careful not to cut himself on the spines. "Basculin... could you help me with this dream I have? I know you can't evolve Basculin but... maybe if you train with me you could reach another form besides Basculin." Basculin looked far-off after the words of 'evolution' and 'reality'

'How can this trainer get my to evolve? Ah, what if he pulls some weird experiments on me?!'

Sensing the discomfort of Basculin he put on a caring smile, "And I would achieve that dream with a lot of training and love... Love and affection to my Poke'mon. They are my close friends and true family, not simple tools for battles or pets to go fetch toys. Friends... " Basculin's face lit up and for a brief moment his body didn't hurt. He swam into Raiden's arms and embraced him, "Bass Basculin... Bass!"

'I will help... I will evolve!'

Raiden put on a grin ear-to-ear then suddenly sweat dropped, "Haha thanks Basculin! Now... can we get back to shore I'm a little tired and we need to help you properly." Basculin nodded and went into Raiden's arms shooting a smile at Oshawott, his savoir and now... his teammate.

Basculin was put in his new home, given a potion and bandaged for the trip home. Raiden filled his Pokéball with water to give Basculin some oxygen and gave Oshawott some Pokéchow from his bag.

'I have two Poke'mon now! Basculin... I wonder if he can evolve.' He shook his head and walked over to the now finished Sryker and his Herdier.

Our party entered Accumula Town and saw the town's Pokécentre instantly. (Who could miss it?) He entered and walked up to the counter as if he had entered the building thousands of times before.

"Hello Nurse Joy my Poke'mon need a rest could you give them some energy?" She nodded, a little surprised that a ten year-old spoke to her so formally. She dismissed the fact and collected the young boys Poke'mon.

I put my hand on one of the Pokéballs, "I have a Basculin in here I saved from a nasty trap. He has a large wound to the left of his front fin. It's quite deep, but Oshawott helped bandage up the wound with the help of his Scalchop. Please take care of him Nurse Joy." The finished his sentence staring at the Pokéball under his fingertips. Nurse Joy beamed at the boy, 'So much compassion, he loves his Poke'mon like family... And he's so clever! Haha he's a cute ten year-old with more heart than all of the Nurse Joy's combined.'

She nodded to me and placed the Pokéballs on a tray to be healed. I turned around to see everyone looking at me with either heartfelt smiles on their faces or amazed ones. I blushed and went to the waiting area for my Poke'mon.

We exited the Pokécentre on a good note and heard commotion to our right.

"Hey! Did you hear there's something going on at the plaza." We rounded the corner to see a gathering of a hundred people. One person caught my eye, a trainer. All I could see was his dark grey cap on top of his moss blonde hair. Covering pearl coloured eyes that looked sad.

"Ahem," Something caught my attention, "My name is Ghetsis. I am representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Poke'mon liberation." He paused for effect, the paced the opposite direction continuing his speech,

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Poke'mon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume this is the truth?"

He then began pacing, again as he spoke, "Poke'mon are subject to the selfish commands of their Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

I cut him off and moved to the front of the crowd stopping within a few metres of Ghetsis.

"Lies!" I hissed, "People and Poke'mon were forged together with love and compassion! It is YOU Ghetsis who is trying to create your ideal world, where no-one has Poke'mon by their side. It is YOU who wants to use Poke'mon as tools for war, don't poison these people with your words of 'happiness for Poke'mon' and 'trainers aren't right for Poke'mon!" Everyone gasped. Ghetis looked at me with a half shocked, furious expression. He knew this wasn't going in his favour and he was not going to allow this brat to denounce him.

"Team Plasma... Restrain him!" The grunts all nodded and released their Poke'mon. I laughed, "Haha six on one? I will accept your resistance Ghetsis of the Seven Sages, but there is no bond between these poor Poke'mon and your goons. I will teach you the strength of my friends!" I grabbed both Pokéballs on my jacket and released the Poke'mon within them.

"Come out Oshawott, Basculin!" They turned to me for instructions sensing the tension of the situation, "My friends, can you feel the emotions of these Poke'mon? Please free these Poke'mon from Team Plasma."

The battle began. Team Plasma's Poke'mon consisted of 3 Patrat, 2 Purloin and a single Lillipup. The grunts began ordering their Poke'mon to attack, they were confident but it was in vain.

"Oshawott use your Scalchop, take out their legs then regroup with Basculin. Basculin! Use [Take Down] on their Purloin and create a whirlpool with [Water Gun]!" Oshawott nodded and smiled ear-to-ear. He loved his Trainer and would follow his instructions to the end of his life.

DON! WHOOSH!

"Purrr..."

"Patraaat... "

"Lilli... "

The Poke'mon all lay on the ground unconscious, I took this as my time to take action before they tried to flee. I smiled and signalled Oshawott and Basculin to come over. They felt my warm embrace, I stroked Oshawott's fur with one hand and with the other, I patted Basculin above his eye. They both loved me, as if I was a Poke'mon. A Pokémon that they had spent their whole life with.

"This is the bond between Humans and Poke'mon. The bond, is what beat you Ghetsis." I got right in his face and almost spat my words, "Your ideal world will NEVER come true, this bond is beyond anything a Legendary Pokémon can destroy!" He was steaming, but he knew he was beaten. He left his grunts to be caught as he fled and the crisis was averted. The crowd dispersed all with the same looks on their faces, speechless.

The blonde Trainer approached me after everyone left, aside from Phoenix and Sryker who were also speechless. A gave a small wave and a kind smile, that he returned with a nod.

"Bond... " He had a spark in his eyes, like a child who witnesses magic. I decided to chime in and stretched out a hand to introduce myself, "Hey, my name is Raiden. Are you perhaps looking to battle?"

"Ah, a battle... yes! Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" I gave him a nod and a look of determination, "I'll make this a worthy battle fit for a Hero."

The battle began.

Raiden's Poke'mon Team

Oshawott: Male, Water

Level: 19

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Water Gun, Razor Shell, Water Sport, and Battery Rain/Tidal Pulse,

Phoenix's Poke'mon Team

Purloin: Dark, Female

Level: 15

Abilities: Limber, Unburden

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Assist, Sand Attack, Fake Out

and Pursuit

Sryker's Poke'mon Team

Herdier: Normal, Male

Level: 20

Abilities: Intimidate

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Bite, Take Down,

Helping Hand, and Odder Sleuth

**(A/N)**

**Just a quick thing to clear up. You're probably thinking "Raiden has played the games over and over again. So why doesn't he convince N to leave Team Plasma and disband it?" Well to answer your question.  
When Raiden moved from one universe to another there were some ripple effects and N is not in Raiden's memory. This will be explained later, along with a few other 'ripple' effects.  
Hope that soothes your OCD.**

**LasbAuthorArtist, Ciao**


	3. The Truth Behind

~~Besting A Legendary (-•-) III

Technique/Move: [Tackle]

Human/Poke'mon talking: "Pat Patra..." "Hello my name is..."

...Thinking 'This is so fun!' 'I don't like this burden...'

"The Battle Began"

"Oshawott let's do this!" I said gliding my hand up my silver jacket, "Oshaaa," He nodded with a happy smile. This would be a fun battle, that was something I could tell since the start of my journey.

The Trainer prepared his single Poke'ball then released the Poke'mon inside. 'Wow... the positive energy around these Poke'mon are insane! I... how? How does this Trainer have that much of a connection with his Poke'mon? It looks as if, he's only been with his Poke'mon for less than one month. So the question is... How.'

FLASH

"Purr... Purloin!" His Poke'mon stood holding it's head high trying, in vain to look superior.

"Ok Oshawott let's have fun! Use [Water Sport] then surprise her with [Razor Shell]!" He began his assult. Everyone's vison was blurred as Oshawott glided across the dirt, almost flying. Purloin couldn't keep up as Oshawott started to leave after-images of itself.

SPLASH! SMAACK!

Oshawott stood over Purloin with his Scalchop hanging by his side. She was unconscious, knocked out with a single blow. Oshawott had not even broken a sweat and toddled over to me smiling at his accomplishment.

"Haha Oshawott, that was fun! Return!" A red beam joins Oshawott to the Poke'ball, "Get some rest Basculin, return."

The Trainer collected his unconscious Purloin in his Poke'ball then had a weak smile on his face.

"That was a good battle... your bond with your Poke'mon is strong." He stated with emphasis on the word 'bond'. I beamed back at him and began to introduce myself again, "My name is Raiden, a Trainer who has just begun his journey with Poke'mon all around Unova. My dream is to break the bonds of reality and surpass evolution. I am not looking for 'rare' or 'sacred' Poke'mon, no. I am searching for Poke'mon with heart. Poke'mon that with guidence can blow away any data on the Poke'dex. I will create a team of Poke'mon, with love and hard training. I WILL fight on-par with Legendary Poke'mon!"

I look back to the Trainer waiting for an introduction.

"My name is N, I was abandoned as a child and raised with Poke'mon surrounding me. In my entire life I have never seen this 'bond' between Poke'mon, never... "

"Whaa!" He gasped as I hugged him, "N, follow your dream, do what your Poke'mon wish for you and finally... Search for a bond between Poke'mon and People stronger than the tides of the sea! That's where you'll find me." He accepted the hug still so, confused and amazed that he spoke no words just nodded weakly.

I waved off N as he left the town and turned to my friends, "Phew... that was a long day! Let's find a place to stay for a night." They both nodded, but only Pheonix spoke, "Wow, Raiden who really are you?" I glared at Pheonix making the two frightened, due to my instant mood-change.

"My name is Raiden. I... " I hesitated for a second, "I will tell you my story when we are more private." I said gesturing our surroundings. "Y-Yes." He said as we walked through the doors of the Poke'centre.

I closed the door to our room and gestured for everyone to sit on the couch.

FLASH! FLASH!

I sent out Oshawott and Basculin, who watched attentively from the sink. I cleared my throat and began with the start.

"To be frank, I'm not from this world," I paused to let my words sink in, "In fact I'm not even ten years old. My name is Raiden, who am I? I am a 15 year-old boy who aced classes, loves to draw and most of all... Has played every single Poke'mon 'Game'." Sryker looked interested in what I was saying, while Pheonix showed a face like it was a bad joke. Sryker decided to be brave and asked a question, "You said Poke'mon game? What do you mean..."

"Ah, yes. In my world there are no such thing as Poke'mon. Poke'mon do not inhabit the world, Poke'mon do not live alongside Humans. No, Poke'mon don't exist outside of Games. The first Poke'mon Game came out nearly 20 years ago, no-one knew where they got the idea from but it was an instant hit. I mean, you get to have six characters plus an additional world with hundreds more to mix and match, all different, with many different moves and ablities plus a whole reigion to explore! Who wouldn't play that. In my world I was obsessed with Poke'mon, I would raise teams of strong Poke'mon always at least three Legendary Poke'mon amongst them."

"L-Legendary Poke'mon? On your team?!" Now Pheonix took interest, "Well technically I have explored all the reigions and covered land across the entire globe, minus the oceans. The game matching this reigion was dubbed Poke'mon Black and White. I had Samurott, Spiritomb, Reshiram, Vekrom, Zoraark and Bravary. They were my strongest team out of 32 or so play throughs. So, yes I have explored Unova, beaten the Elite Four, decimated the Champion and tamed 3 Legendary Poke'mon. This takes 109 to 121 hours to accomplish once, but this is a game made for children. Now its real! Its real!" I kept repeating this to myself like I was going crazy.

DONK!

I was knocked on the back of the head by Oshawott and this cured me of my fit, "I'm sorry if I am freaking you out or just talking crazy. But, this is what I know... from the momment I woke up in Nuvema town as a ten year-old to right now. This is what I know..."

I felt a warm hug, then I was tackled by three more.

"Raiden... You've never lied before, did this really happen. Are Poke'mon just part of some weird children's game?" I regain my composure, "Yeah... It is all real. But, Poke'mon do exist! In this universe Poke'mon exist and they should be treated fairly!" I say with passion as I hug Oshawott, nearly in tears.

"Raiden... We will follow you along your journey through Unova, we will support you the best we can, we will train until our heads explode to equal your Poke'mon and we will follow you to the end!" I nodded in respect with tears streaking from my eyes. Tears of happiness.

I had never really had friends in my younger years, let alone high school. My formal manner of speaking made me seem like a nerd and although, I had good people skills. No-one would come near me, few people would actknowledge my existence. Even being a talented artist, calm person and good student I was stuck with the rejects.

It was like I was a foul smelling carcass on the footpath, I washed every day but, that's beside the point. When I came into this universe none of that happened. People were amazed at what I could do, some even feared me. Because of my age and bravery I was not seen as the 'reject' or the 'nerd' I was seen as Raiden.

I hugged my friends and Poke'mon, then thanked them... for all their help and their trust in me.

Life 4.0

We waved to the people of Accumula Town as we departed. We had stayed at this town for most of the week and had undergone stressful training. I found the time to visit the house of two musicians and the music they played was elegant. One pianist and the other a drumer, they had left a big imprint on me. My father was a drummer. This is what Mum had told me in my past life and I did find his drum kit in the garage. I always wondered who my dad was, what he sounded like or what his intrests/hobbies were. But that was my old life, clawing at me. Teasing me, reminding me everyday that I could NEVER go back to that again. I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and escaped the tense atmosphere of Accumula Town. Entering Route 2.

Life 5.0

FLASHBACK

"What do you want this year honey?"

"Hahaha I want Poke'mon!"

"But you have so many..."

"I want Poke'mon! Please..."

"Fufu I think I saw the next one at the shops,"

"Yay! Poke'mon! Poke'mon! Poke'mon!"

"Just like his father... Just like-"

FLASHBACK END

"Gasp!" I breathed loudly shaking the tent and making the shadows from the camp fire move. I winced, thinking back to the memmory I had just witnessed. What does this mean? Why would I need to see this?

I struggled to think more about the topic and succumed to sleep.

The next day I awoke surrounded by dense scrub and tall trees. Nesting Poke'mon who have just awoken, ready to sing their songs. I woke up Oshawott next to me. He had sensed my 'atmosphere' and comforted me while I tried to sleep.

"Oshaaa..." He yawned not as happy as me to be up at dawn, "C'mon Oshawott let's take our mind off of things and go train!" He nodds finally fully awake.

"Basculin, come out!" I threw his Poke'ball into the air,

"Basscul Bassss!" He cried cheerfully. Basculin's wound had fully healed and the only remants of his near death expirence, was light scarring around his left fin and the edge of his gills.

I started to begin with simple exercises like quick sprints (or in Basculin's case quick swims) then moving onto harder tasks with combat, like targetting and counters, finally we would challenge and take down wild Poke'mon in the area restoring them to full health afterwards. My loverly Poke'mon would wish them luck and somehow the Poke'mon, no matter how humiliated would leave happy. I wondered about this and thought that maybe Oshawott is a little wicked, but I dismissed most of my doubts. Oshawott was my partner and Basculin's teammate, I trusted him and nothing was going to change that... Nothing.

Life 6.0

The others soon awoke and Sryker departed shortly after to train Herdier. I had a special plan for my other friend.

"Hey Pheonix, how is Purloin doing?" I asked randomly after Sryker left, "Quite fine, she really loves to play nasty tricks on Poke'mon though." He replies with a worn-out tone. He throws up Purloin's Poke'ball lazily with his right hand.

FLASH

"Purr..." She cried in a seductive voice. Oshawott had hearts in his eyes. 'Is this turning into an anime or what? I feel like Ash!' I thought,

Somewhere else in the world a black-haired Trainer with a blue jacket over a black and white dress shirt, a red cap shadowing his dark brown eyes and lines on his cheeks that resembled thunderbolts sneezed.

"How about we have a bout? I'm sure Purloin wants to show off her...*coughs* talents, to Oshawott." This was the half-truth. The main reason I had been getting Purloin is all for the purpose of a flashy show of evolution. I knew well that Oshawott was about to evolve, but I was holding him back. I still needed Gym Badges or Oshawott couldn't obey me. Purloin would evolve soon as well when she reached her peak strength. This could easily be obtained if I dropped her in a rough situation, but I wasn't going to do that to Pheonix... he didn't need that.

"Sounds fun! I'll go all out, no-one has beaten you in a battle yet and as my rival, I will be the first to beat you and surpass your strength!" I chuckle lightly at his spirit.

'This may look odd comming from a ten year-old' I thought to myself mentally palming my face,

"Ok, I won't hold back either!"

Raiden Vs Pheonix

Oshawott Vs Purloin

The battle began with both of us grinning ear-to-ear.

"Oshawott use a [Water Sport] as your smoke screen then open your field of vision. Pinnpoint Purloin and use [Leer]!" I gave out my commands with authority, but adorned with a warm smile.

"Purloin use [Fake Out]!" The cat Poke'mon leaped through the air to inercept Oshawott, 'Nice try...'

"Oshawott wait untill the last second then use your counter technique!" He jumped up vertically bending his legs greatly gaining altitude, water droplets dancing around his fur and reflecting miniture rainbows in all directions. He countered both Purloin's front paws with his Scalchop and sent a [Leer] towards Purloin. She shivered, and let her guard down slightly. I took this to my advantage,

"Now Oshawott use [Focus Energy] then, [Razor Shell]!" Oshawott was surrounded in golden orbs that spun around him until they were just flickering lights. Oshawott was pumped up and fueled to fight! Purloin still drawn back she tried to recover but Oshawott's actions were too fast.

JAB

A water-coated shell hit Purloin in the gut and she doubled over in pain. 'I can't keep taking these blows...I'll fall unconscious...soon. I don't want to disappoint my Trainer!' Purloin turned and meowed with a slight wimper in her tone, "Purr, Purloooin!"

"You can do this Purloin! Hit him with a barrage of [Scratches]!" A shining white light coated Purloin's claws almost matching the reflection from pollished steel. "Purrrrrr... LOIN!"

She let loose a wave of attacks quicker than [Fury Swipes], her meows beacame sadistic as she landed a few hits on Oshawott.

"Oshawott hold back...you know what to do." I said to him with a wink, he returned the gesture and continued the battle. Purloin served up another dish of rapid [Scratches] and then I saw it, she breathed out slightly after her 29th attack. That was when I took action.

"Now Oshawott, use [Tackle] then maneuver around her and use [Razor Shell]!" I made a hand signal that only Oshawott understood. He waited for Purloin's next attack and sure enough she was slightly weakened, visibly tired from using just one move with that much effort.

SLAM

She took a huge hit to the body from Oshawott who performed the [Tackle]. She wobbled slightly and looked dazed, her cheeks wer red and her face showed a painful expression.

"Come on Purloin, snap out of it!" She half heard the words of her Trainer but understood his tone, he belived in her and she wasn't going to let her Trainer down. Bravely she rose from the ground that she had nearly passed-out onto and battled the pain of Oshawotts previous attacks. Oshawott was not finshed.

Oshawott coated his Scalchop in deep blue water that cascaded along it's edges. He swipped left at Purloin who to everyone's surprise stopped his attack with a paw. Pheonix caught on, "I got you... Purloin use [Fury Swipes]!" Oshawott was clawed and raked over and over, his high defence only helping slightly to ease the pain. Both Poke'mon were wounded and extremely tired, but we were far from finished. I repeated the hand signal once more and Oshawott understood straight away.

Oshawott clasped his hands together, a liquid beginning to form around his digits. The energy formed into a sphere the size of a beach ball. The liquid was an angelic yellow with blue sparks flowing through it instead of ripples. The attack seeped out constant power, difficult to be controlled when it's user was weakened.

DON

Oshawott released a weakened, tonned down version of [Tidal Pulse]. The energy wrapped around Purloin and singed her purple fur as the electricity tried to 'earth' itself. Purloin let out one last wimper then fainted, falling into sweet, deep, unconsciousness.

Raiden's Poke'mon Team

Oshawott: Water, Male

Level: 22

Ability(s): Torrent

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Water Gun, Focus Energy, Water Sport, Razor Shell, Fury Cutter, Tidal Pulse and Water Pulse

Basculin: Water, Male

Level: 21

Ability:

Moves:

Pheonix's Poke'mon Team

Purloin: Dark, Female

Ability: Unburden

Moves: Scratch, Growl, Assist, Sand Attack, Fake Out, Pursuit, Faint Attack and Fury Swipes

Sryker's Poke'mon Team

Herdier: Normal, Male

Level: 22

Abilites: Intimidate

Moves: Tackle, Leer, Take Down, Helping Hand, Work Up, Bite and Oddur Sleuth


	4. Shadow of a Legend

~~Besting A Legendary (-•-) IV

Technique/Move: [Tackle]

Human/Poke'mon talking: "Pat Patra..." "Hello my name is..."

...Thinking 'This is so fun!' 'I don't like this burden...'

Pheonix was surprisingly humble over his defeat, he excepted the loss and returned Purloin.

"Haha that was a heated battle Purloin didn't give in she has come along way," Pheonix smiled and laughed. He was complete, this battle had awakened his ambition and now he would strive to catch up to me.

"That battle was great! Osbawott needed a tough battle. I was only going to resort to [Tidal Pulse] if I was in a dire situation." I placed a hand on Pheonix's shoulder, "Hey, I know this may sound weird coming from your Rival and a ten year-old but, I'm proud of you... In a fatherly way."

He beamed at me lightly and his face was filled with a wide smile, "I know I've said this before but... Raiden, I will support you and your friends to my best capability in your dream and life as a Trainer!" He stated his cause and I smiled back. All was peaceful.

We met up with Sryker one hour after our battle, he had torn clothes and slightly singed skin. Herdier looked stressed and hobbled slowly until he was given a rest. I broke the dense atmosphere and asked a question, "Sryker how did your training go?" He laughed through his nostrils and told me his story.

Third Person POV

Three cloaked men with snow white hair, dressed in black battle style outfits sat in the trees almost invisible. They watched, listening to their target's conversation about their previous training. 'Find out who that brat is! I want to know every detail about him, his Poke'mon his family and his comrades!' quote from Ghetsis to his subordinates. The pack of asassins watched a ten year-old boy, closely. The boy had light burgundy hair closer to red than brown, he shared his friend's taste in attire and wore a silver jacket to conceal four empty Poke'balls. The other two were on his belt with one of them already open. The source of this vacancy was a small white ferret with white fur covering its body, bar his ears and paws. The creature had a sand-coloured shell on his chest that was anyhing but a decoration.

The Poke'mon beamed up at him and was obviously in on the conversation. The asassins were 'slightly' surprised, this confussed them because they had never been 'surprised' before. One of the white heads was deep in his thoughts, 'This is why Lord Ghetsis ordered us to watch over this Trainer. He gives off a positive energy that makes me, gag. I can tell his type by looking at him instantly. Ten year-old Trainer who leaves home, gets a starter Poke'mon from the nearest Professor, then travels the reigion to became something greater. But something about him seems...Legendary.' The asassin's comrades made a Pidove call softly to get his attention, they both nodded then dissapeared in an instant. The lone asassin left the Trainer, sensing some kind of emotion creeping to his face. The asassins returned to their master and left the group of pre-teens to their own devises.

Life 7.0

The modern structure of Striaton City was a welcome site to the beginning of most trainer's lives. The welcome city rush, along with the sweet air of the countryside made the City an attraction to most tourists. But not only was it home to a school devoted to Poke'mon it was home to the 'Types Trio' of Unova and the first Poke'mon Gym on the journey through the Unova Reigion.

I stood with my two companions, a golden blonde-haired, easy going Poke'mon Trainer and to my left 'No thanks to me' a serious, devoted, Black haired young Poke'mon Trainer. I stood in the middle of the awkward party with my cream burgundy hair that hung loose in the wind and golden... hazel eyes.

My eyes shone with the sight of Striaton City noticing the same look on Pheonix's face and the expressionless look worn on Sryker's face, I laughed and smiled wider. Taking in the moment for all its glory!

In the Poke'mon Centre...

I stood up slowly tredding over to Nurse Joy who was done with sorting my Poke'mon and walked outside. The slide-doors of the building shut behind me and I felt a huge headache. The pain swept me away and drove me in and out of consciousness. I cursed in my brain and fell to the floor with my hands still grasping my Poke'balls tightly.

Inner Subconscious

My eyes shot open in an instant. I studied my surroundings and was suprised...again! I laughed at my own misfortune for waking up in a place I don't know again, rather maniacally. This displeased my host and it sighing in dissapointment.

{Aww... I was hoping that you would start to freak out, Human 'Where's my mommy?! Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Don't hurt me!'} It said imitating a small child. I chuckled and began to pry into why I was here, "Hahaha sorry I didn't make this fun for you! But, I do have to ask who are you and why do you need me in this place? Aren't I just a regular Poke'mon Trainer? How could someone such as youself,take intrest in a ten year old Human?" I countered.

{Fufu...are you just a Trainer brat?} My face changed from that of a calm ten year-old to a fierce Trainer, "So you know who I was? Maybe you even did this to me? I will state my question again...Who are you 'being'?"

A loud booming voice was heard through the infinite darkness of this dimmension, {Fufufuf... Arceus was right to send you there! Hehe...Listen Human the dream that this version of you seeks will come true. Somehow Arceus saw that in you child, the power to evolve isn't it wonderfull! Although some Poke'mon are unable to evolve it's quite a phenomenon. I will tell you this umm...Haha I'll call you your human name...Raiden! My name is Giratina and we are more similar than you think my child. You are like all of us...NO-ONE is equal to you." I blinked several times overloaded with pure information. 'Giratina! Arceus! I am the same?!' I decided to break the spooky atmosphere, "Wow...It's nice seeing you Giratina. No pun intented. I have no idea how you spend your free time but..."

{But...}

"Watch over my dream and know that my friends will surpass the fabrick of reality, as you have done and become more powerful than even you, or your brothers! By the way...How are Dialga and Palkia going?"

The darkness shifted and finally emerging there stood the Ghost Dragon type Legendary Poke'mon Giratina.

Giratina was genderless I knew that but it had taken the hostility and pride of a male.

ROOAR!

{I like you Raiden. Fufufu...You thought you were no more than a teenage boy in your previous life, now you are striking a casual conversation with a Legendary Poke'mon! One attack from me...and you would be ashes yet, yet you have no fear. Only a calm face and warm eyes. You are too unique to be called Human but you must fit in eh?} I laughed at his antics and reached out a hand, "I assume you know the meaning of this gesture?" It nodded its dragonic skull,

{Yes Raiden, as your brat friends have said before I will watch over your vision. Arceus has sworn not to interfere but it has a huge intrest in you child! Fufufu...I may break my vow to never set foot on the filithy earth again... One final thing before you awaken,}

"..."

{If I could send you back to the original world you inhabitied would you take my offer?}

"No." Even the being of darkness was surprised,

{Eh?}

"I would decline. This world contains the means for my existance, I always knew it. The day I found out the creatures called Poke'mon, I knew...it was my fate."

{Fufufu...Arceus was right about you Raiden, farewell... My friend.}

The dark realm vaporised in deep white light blinding me I was shifted out of the world owned by Giratina.

Wow! This chapter all is revealed! How does Raiden become friends with the genderless being of fear and darkness, Giratina?! The creator of the worlds Arceus even has an 'intrest' in the guy. He is surely a rare creature indeed!

Next Chapter...

Raiden vs Cilan

Trouble in the Dream yard...

New moves, techniques and battles!

LasbAuthorArtist, Out!


	5. Gym Battle: Pt 1

~~Besting A Legendary (-•-) V

I placed my feet on the steps of the Striaton City Pokémon Gym. I could feel the nice scent of fresh cooking in the air. I tensed my nostrils and savoured the smell of a 5 star restaurant and entered.

I never bothered to compare the difference between the 'game' and this universe anymore. After my conversation with Giratina I had come to grips with my own reality. Now nothing would faze me, and my dream would remain reachable.

I chatted with the kind attendant and she asked me what I wanted to order. I put on a slight smile warming her a little and told her I was simply here for a Pokémon battle. "I would still try some of that poached golden quail you have cooking back there. Although I can sense that it's missing a little...lemon that's it, lemon!" The young woman smiled wider at my correct guess on their dish. I waved her goodbye and went to meet my opponent, Cilan.

I walked through the large café until I came to a stage. My eyes widened and I smiled. 'Not hurting my face at all to smile all the time...How strange.'

There I saw three young men with matching waiter's attire. Each of them had anime coloured hair, the shortest sharing a red hair colour a few shades brighter than mine. The second had long deep blue hair and matching hair colour to his eyes. He had his hair in a style that reminded me of a surfer. The final and eldest looking was a young man with thick green hair, combed back with two bangs of hair sticking up from atop his head. The 'trio' were squabbling amongst themselves until they saw me. The red-head stepped up steaming out his confidence like a wildfire,

"Hoho Trainer you here for a heated battle with the 'Types Trio'?" I smiled and thought, 'This kid has no idea who he is talking to.' I shut-off my sub-conscious thoughts and replied...still smiling, "Yeah, I do. I picked an Oshawott as my partner so I'm guessing you're going to be my opponent Grass type user Cilan." I said pointing to the surprised Cilan. The red-head was slightly angered at being brushed off. The final person did not seem fazed and reduced his eyes to slits staring right at me.

"You are the Trainer from Nuvema Town...You are the one who challenged Team Plasma?" I broke my smile and showed a painful look at surfacing my memories

'Your dream will NEVER exist! The bond between Pokémon and Humans is stronger than the power of a Legendary Pokémon!' I snapped out of my thoughts and calmed my expressions, "Yes, my name is Raiden. I am the one who forced Team Plasma to depart that time." I change the subject quickly, "But as word may have spread around my dream is becoming quite the thing to talk about."

The blue haired Gym Leader nodded, "Yes, to train a Pokémon team that goes past evolution and a team that fights on par with Legendary Pokémon, we have all heard it." The red head spoke now, "I didn't think it was this kid, his dream was so...inspiring. I had to have a fiery Pokémon battle and train my Pokémon further after hearing that."

Cress coughed and gathered Red heads' attention, "We must also introduce ourselves. My name is Cress, the Water type Gym Leader of Striaton City." Red head went next, "Hey, my name is Chilli I can't wait for a dance of flames!"

It took a bump from Cress before he spoke, "Uh...I'm Cilan, the Host...of this Gym. I am a Grass Type user."

I returned my lips to their natural form and grinned, ready for battle.

"We are trio brothers, we'll teach you the importance of type matchups with Pokémon!"

Raiden Vs Cilan

Basculin Vs Lillipup

I readied my Pokémon, in hand. "Basculin I know you can do this for me boy. Lillipup is sturdy and nimble on its paws. Use that to your advantage, aim for its strengths and its weaknesses even harder. I know you can do this... I believe in you boy." I breathed out my words and kissed the Pokéball. Cilan stepped forward and took a challenging smile, "I will show you the taste of a balanced Pokémon type, Go Lillipup!" The small mutt launched out of his Pokémon and skidded to a halt. I watched the way he placed his feet on the hard-wood floors, getting a weird look from Chilli and an interested gaze from Cress. I gave a small nod and chuckled slightly through my nostrils.

"I will now show you the beginning of a new generation... Go Basculin!"

"Bass Cul Cul!" Basculin was ready and raring for battle. I gave him a small pat on the head and took my place on a platform similar to a dining table. I wasted no time and began our battle.

"Basculin make the first move, surround the area in your smokescreen!" Basculin formed a layer of water round his jaw. He dispersed the energy into tiny droplets, the attack covering the area in an improvised smokescreen. Cilan was a little fazed by my attack, 'Huh this kid used [Water Gun] like that? I think Cress will be very interested in this Trainer.' he thought. Cilan wouldn't let his pride as a Gym Leader be tarnished by a beginner and called out to his Pokémon. "Lillipup, we need your strength up. Use [Work Up] then strike with [Bite]!" Lillipup nodded obediently to its master. The small pup flexed its leg muscles and tensed up. A blue flame-like energy shot up its body, raising its Attack and Special Attack stat. I smirked and relayed my instructions to Basculin,

"Toy with him a little, then burst from the water with a [Headbutt] and [Aqua Jet] combo!" Basculin whipped his tail against the water. Lillipup's head snapped around and leaped into the air with its jaws open wide, it bit down into air. Cilan was amused and annoyed at the same time, Chilli despised slow, strategic battle and preferred all Offensive battles. Cress however, was smiling gleefully. This was strange to some due to Cress' stoic personality, but I was happy to see this.

Basculin kept 'playing around' with Lillipup until I signalled with a palm for him to advance. Basculin whacked his tail against the 'smokescreen' and Lillipup, a little tired jumped at the direction of the movement. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Basculin lay firmly planted in his spot. Lillipup burst from the water and Basculin ducked, uppercutting with his full body. The air was knocked out of Lillipup's lungs as he dive-bombed to the ground face first. The weakened Pokémon cried out one past time, then it fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, the round goes to Raiden!" Cress was happy to call out the winner and the next round began.

"Your level of technique rivals that of Cress, but can you defeat the power my type." I gave him a heaty smile and returned Basculin. I would give him the fight of his life.

"Come out Oshawott!" The otter dived out of his Pokéball and did a small backflip.

"Oshaaa!" He cried with a smile similar to mine. He looked to Cilan and shot him a wink, then adjusted his stance. "Fufu let us battle!"

~~Round Two~~

Oshawott Vs Pansage

...And that's the first part of Raiden's Gym Battle with Cilan! Haha, I really enjoy writing all of this! I think Raiden will stay with his two Pokémon until he come across a rather 'rare' friend in his travels. As for Cress, I think he is slowly taking an interest in our Protagonist. Expect another member joining their journey... soon. Haha as always Read, Review, and if you are new to this story please Favourite and Follow it too. If you are into Highschool DxD, 'The Twins of Creation' is progressing nicely.

Thanks for your comments and views! LasbAuthorArtist, Ciao!


	6. Gym Battle: Pt 2

~~Besting A Legendary (-•-) VI

"Begin!"

Oshawott was ready, ready to start the first important Pokémon battle in his life. This was the moment he would experience what it's like to fight in the league.

I smiled. This had been an easy expression to form on my lips, I had noticed since my 'rebirth'. A smile seemed most natural to me. Not just an expression of a good emotion but, a mask of my identity. I never smiled before... My father left us when I was four years old and my mother... What he did to her I would never know. This world seemed to lay that all at ease, there were no wars, no famine, everybody was fixated around these creatures called Pokémon. In my past life they had just been tools for my entertainment, they were game programs after all... But here, they were my friends. They would stick with me whatever I said or did. 'Oshawott, Basculin I vow on my complete honor as a Pokémon Trainer and promise to never abuse your trust or your kindness. I just wish I could return the effort you have put in for me...' I vowed this in my brain at that moment, then got my head back to the battle.

"Oshawott breathe, sense your opponent... Find its flaws... Then use [Fury Cutter]!" Oshawott gave me a friendly nod then flipped in the air striking down on Pansage who hadn't had a chance to breathe since the start.

"Quick dodge it Pansage! Keep evading and use [Work Up]!" Cilan sent out his orders quickly, he had underestimated me before. Pansage covered himself in a blue scorching energy as he sidestepped Oshawott. His paw hit the hard-wood floor and this caused Oshawott to unbalance slightly. I gave my command as Pansage was still powering up.

"Now Oshawott use [Leer] while he is powering up and then show him your speed!" He nodded, "Oshaa!"

Chilli leaned against the cream painted walls of the Pokémon Gym looking obviously bored, while Cress was as exited as ever to see the outcome of this battle. Oshawott shot a deathly glare that would have made any normal being wet themselves and quickened his pace. "Now Oshawott nail him with [Water Gun], then use [Fury Cutter] and [Razor Shell] together!" Oshawott was confused at first, 'How can I use both attacks together? Oh...' Oshawott soon caught onto my logic and shared the face of an exited ten year-old. I had just given him permission to evolve.

In the usual circumstances evolution is a change that a Pokémon goes through when the peak a certain strength and intelligence. Oshawott was well above the requirements to evolve. Why hadn't I let Oshawott evolve the instant he was ready? Simple, Pokémon who are held back from evolution reach levels that no normal Pokémon can reach. Their base HP and Attack are the main differences, plus they can learn moves with more skill required and they drive their bodies further than most Pokémon can.

I was a very patient trainer and Oshawott knew my reasons for not letting him evolve. He however, didn't see it as downgrading or being held back, he saw it in a way that said he was stronger than any other Oshawott. Now was Oshawott's time to evolve!

Oshawott stopped his movement confusing Pansage and its Trainer. He started to shine, his body reflecting the lights hanging gently from the ceiling. He was now covered in white light and his body soon began to stretch out, as if he were a transforming Ditto. Cress' eyes were wide and his mouth wider, 'He's evolving?! What, When? Oh I get it! This Trainer is really something... What a show.' Oshawott grew taller and his arms grew thicker. The fur on his smooth body changed to a deep sea blue and his face morphed to that of an adult otter. Finally the Scalchop on his chest split into two parts and migrated to either side of his body, attached to a belt that wasn't there. The transformation ended with a flash of white light and a light spray of clear water. "Deeeewott! Wott!" Dewott looked down at his paws and his own body in disbelief. He had a slight memory of Dewott he had seen before. 'My paws are stronger and my muscles are firmer.' He equipped his dual Scalchop and looked at them with an open mouth, 'Wow, these are so sharp and precise! They are as hard as steel yet, so easy for my hands to grip.'

CRASH

Dewott tackled me to the ground and hug me with joyful tears in his eyes. I patted his head and caressed his new coating of fur. "Haha you're welcome Dewott! Let's finish this battle and show them what your new form can do, ok?"

"Deeeewott!" He nodded and smiled, tears gone from his warm eyes.

Chilli was now heated up and watching the performance with shining eyes. He really is a battle maniac. Cress was captivated by the evolution and still held a look of pure excitement.

Dewott Vs Pansage

Dewott took off from his position, quickly adjusting to his newfound speed and aerodynamics. He moulded his two paws together and covered them in cascading coatings of waves. (Ever since the use of the move [Tide Shock] Dewott used the move [Water Gun] in this way) The attack blasted the area in a downpour of pure power. The attack was not a concentrated stream, more like a high-powered shower nozzle and this weakened Pansage greatly. Dewott span the dual Scalchop in his palms like a highwayman in a gunfight and charged at full speed. His left hand held a shell covered in olive energy, while his right was covered in layers of clear water. Pansage straightened itself, still being pommeled by the remainder of [Water Gun] to see the frame of Dewott, two paces in front of him.

SLASH CHOP SLASH

The attacks rained down on the poor Pokémon and it collapsed after the fifth attack made by Dewott. Cress was practically jumped in the air, "Pansage is unable to battle... Raiden is the winner!" The ocean blue haired Gym Leader patted my on the back and chirped in joy. Cilan was humble but looked slightly depressed, 'I got completely destroyed... I thought I was schooling him but he matched the moves of my Pokémon and beat me. Even with the advantage of types on my side and the experience of hundreds of battles I still lost...' He covered his disappointment with a small smile and returned Pansage to safety. "Wow you schooled me," We all laughed at this and it was soon time to leave. Cress turned to me now with his usual expression adorned on his face. "That was certainly an interesting battle between you two. I am getting tired of the Gym and I had previously planned to go on a trip to Lacunosa Town. Could I perhaps join you on your journey, you will surely come across Lacunosa Town on your travels." I pondered this for a few more seconds then looked up at the teenage Gym Leader. "I'd be happy for you to accompany us on our journey! But you should know that it may get... dangerous at times and my training regime is quite tough. I can guarantee you however, that if train with my friends and I you are certain to get stronger. Wouldn't you love the chance to surpass your brothers?" Cilan was smiling happily and turned to his siblings, "I'll be going on a journey with this Trainer for some time, are you alright watching the Gym... Cilan, Chilli?" They both nodded and gave their twin a hearty brother hug.

"Goodbye everyone!" We left the Gym and headed quickly back to the Pokémon centre to gather our possessions. I was met by a flighty young woman in her late twenties, with black hair going to a shade of blue and cute grey eyes. Her lab coat swished as she ran right into me, not noticing where she was going.

DONK

"Aghh..." I rubbed my head and sore back as I stood up and looked with worry at the downed scientist, "Are... Are you alright?" I asked still a bit dizzy from the fall. "Arghh... Yeah I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." I smiled warmly and offered her a hand up, which she accepted. I swear I could see a tiny lightbulb appear above her dark hair as her eyes lit up, "Hey you're a Trainer right? See, there's a function I am working on in a device called the C-Gear. This is a program that works with Pokemon's dreams. I've done the research, but what I really need is some Dream Mist." I knew the exact method of retrieving this substance and the outcome but I was playing ignorant.

"There is a Pokémon in the Dream Yard where many Trainers battle their Pokémon for experience. Munna. Can you find a Munna in the Dream Yard and get it's Dream Mist for me? I will improve my research and I may be able to give you a special reward for obtaining it." I nodded with curved lips, "Oh I got too exited I am Fennel, I knew Professor Juniper from Uni!"

I warmly shook Fennel's hand and said goodbye to the flighty Pokémon Researcher. The quattro of Pokémon Trainers, including myself... left for the area known as the Dream Yard.

(A/N Well that concludes the very first Gym battle! I hope it suits your needs. Now, because Raiden is a step above the rest I will only feature normal Pokémon battles if they are relevant to the story and don't worry, Raiden will soon meet his match... and his second Legendary Pokémon. Giratina watches over Raiden's new life with a newfound interest while Arceus may start to feel a bit... protective. Now I know this is starting to turn into a real sausage-fest but worry not, there will be a female companion joining the group but not nessicarily travelling side-by-side...)

Next Chapter...

Team Plasma

Legendary Pokémon appears

Giratina gives a pep talk

More heated battles

[LasbAuthorArtist]


End file.
